Predator and Prey
by SophiaLovesTVD
Summary: When Annabelle Jamison saw something she wasn't supposed to see, she is trapped in the Mikaleson's house. She catches the eyes of the 3 original brothers. Who will win her heart? Who will destroy it? Klaus/Annabelle Kol/Annabelle Elijah/Annabelle
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My new fanfic! Sorry my old one got cancelled. My favourite characters are the Originals, so I love there fanfic's. Hope you all like the first chapter. By the way, this story does not go along with the original TVD story line, only some parts go along with the story line.**

"Bells! Hurry up!" My older sister Claire yelled from downstairs. "I'm coming!" I yelled back. I hopped downstairs with my backpack. "God. You take forever." She complained tossing one of her blonde locks back.

My sister Claire took after my mom. I was my dad's child. My mom and my sister had blue eyes and blonde hair. My dad and I had brown hair and hazel eyes. My sister was a social butterfly while I was kept to myself and only social with my friends.

"Claire!" I heard Caroline Forbes squeal. She was always overly peppy. Caroline, Bonnie and Elena all piled over to us. I went to find my friend while they all chatted about something. Not paying attention where I was going, I bumped into someone. "Oh, I- I'm sorry." I stammered. "No needs to apologize luv, accidents happen." A British accent said. I looked up to the stranger. Stranger, more like hottie. He had dirty blonde hair and baby blue eyes. It was like looking into heaven. "Do you happen to know where Rebekah Mikaelson is?" The man asked. "She has cheerleading practice." I told him. "Thanks luv." He said. He strided away. "Belle, who was the hottie?" My best friend Tori asked me. "He was looking for Rebekah." I told her. I looked to her. She had light brown hair with green eyes. "Let's not be late." I told her pulling her to class.

Last period was taking forever. It was science with Ms. Novice. I just wanted this day to be over. "Miss. Harris, particles of matter are made of?" Ms. Novice asked me. "Atoms and molecules." I answered snapping out of my thoughts. "Correct." She said. She put down her clipboard. "I hope that most of you tonight are attending Miss. Mystic Falls tonight. Our science is postponed to next Tuesday." She said. The class erupted in cheers. The bell rang and I shot out of the classroom.

I zipped up the zipper on the left side of my dress. It was a white dress with an embroidered bust. I wore flats instead of heels. Last time I wore heels, I ended up breaking my ankle. I made my way downstairs. "Bells, you look beautiful." My dad said walking to my side. "Thanks, you picked it out." I replied. He chuckled and kissed my temple. "Have a good time sweetie." He said. "Thanks." I said.

I arrived at the Lockwood estate. Caroline really did a good job. "Hello again luv." Somebody said beside me. The accent was too familiar. "Hi." I said to him. "I'm Klaus by the way." He told me. "Belle." I said. He took my hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. I felt the blood reach my cheeks.

Klaus and I were sitting on a bench drinking champagne. "I'll go next. I have a sister named Claire, my mom's name is Cindy and my dad's name is Isaac." I told him. "I'm my dad's child. I love reading, writing, horse-back riding, badminton, sleeping and Jensen Ackles." I finished. "Interesting." Klaus said finishing his glass. "Annabelle Jamison, would you like to take a walk with me?" Klaus asked. "Of course I would Mr. Mikaelson."

Klaus and I stopped walking just before the Lockwood cellar. Klaus stopped and put his hands on my shoulders. "Stay here and don't turn around." He commanded. He whisked off behind me._ What did he just do? Why can't I turn around?_ Being curious, I hid behind the nearest tree and peeked out at him. In his hand was a silver sword. 10 people gathered around him. 2 more joined. In a flash, Klaus decapitated 3. I gasped ever so quietly. 2 charged at him. Klaus stuck his hands out dropping the sword. He yanked his hands out as the 2 fell to the ground. He dropped something beside them. His hands were red. I looked closer at what he dropped. It was… a… human heart. In a matter of seconds, the other 7 were killed. Klaus turned back to me. His shirt was stained with red blood. It was in his blonde hair and his hands. "Annabelle?" He asked. I tried to make a quick run-for-it. I got almost 2 steps to be blocked by Klaus. He tried to grab me but I took off in the other direction. Once again, I was stopped by him. Before I could run, he grabbed my wrists. "I compelled you, why didn't it work?" He asked. "What?" I stammered. "Do you take vervain?" He asked again. "Do I take what?" I asked again. He smiled and picked me up by my waist holding me close to him. "You're coming with me." I heard his accent say before I blacked out.

**A/N: First chapter done! Hope you all liked it! Reviews really help!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much to all those who reviewed my story! I forgot to change something when I was editing! When Belle is answering question in class, the teacher called her Miss. Harris instead of Miss. Jamison. I wonder how many of you caught that?**

I woke up in Klaus's arms. He was carrying me bridal style. "What are you doing with me?" I asked him. "Don't worry luv, I'll protect you." He replied. "That's not what I asked." I told him. "I have to wait until the vervain leaves your system to compel you to forget." He answered. "Okaaay, where are we?" I asked again. "Home." He replied.

Klaus shut the door with his foot and set me down to stand. "Fancy." I said. "When do I leave?" I asked him. He smiled. "When I compel you to forget." He replied. "Nik, it's almost midnight!" I heard another accent yell. "Where the hell have you been?" A man came into the parlour. He had chocolate brown hair that looked so soft and brown eyes to match. He smiled. "Who's this?" The man asked. "Kol, Annabelle. Annabelle, Kol." Klaus introduced. Kol took my hand and kissed it softly. "Does everyone do this now?" I asked Klaus. He smiled. "Where Elijah?" Klaus asked Kol. "I don't care." He responded very cocky. "Elijah!" Klaus yelled throughout the house. A man came downstairs to join us. He was dressed in a fancy suit. He had dark brown hair like Kol and brown eyes. He and Kol look like brothers. Klaus didn't.

"Who's this?" Elijah asked. "Annabelle." Kol introduced. "Doesn't she look tasty?" He added. "Kol." Elijah began. "I'm sorry Annabelle, Kol's… not used to company." Elijah finished. I smiled. "Can I go home now?" I asked Klaus. "No, a maid will show you your room." He said. I frowned. "So far," I said to Elijah. "You're my favourite."

I poked my head out the bathroom door. Making sure no one was there, I crept out to the bed. It was in the center of the dim-lighted room. Klaus said he would buy me clothes in the morning. How long was this going to take, my parents are going to get worried. I unfolded the big t-shirt. I slipped it on. I was glad it came down by my mid-thigh.

I entered the kitchen. Klaus and Kol were sitting in the living room. "Klaus do you have any pants?" I asked unaware of my surrounding. "Even if I did, I wouldn't give them to you." He replied. "No wonder everyone calls you a pervert." I heard Kol say. I shut the fridge and gasped when I came face to face with Kol. "It's not nice to sneak up on people like that." I told him. "It's hard not to when the hot person is wearing such little clothes." He replied. I stepped around him crinkling my nose. "Can I please go home? My parent's will get worried." I complained to Klaus. "I'll compel them to think you're at a relative's." He said. "What does that even mean?" I asked. "Let me show you." Kol said pulling me upstairs.

Kol and I sat on my bed. "Do you believe in vampires?" He asked breaking the awkward silence. "No. Why?" I answered. "Aren't you one of those girls who like Twilight?" He asked me. "Are you kidding? Nor every girl likes that. I know I don't." I replied. He chuckled. "What if I told you vampires were real?" Kol asked me. "I would say prove it." I replied. "You really aren't like other girls are you?" He asked. I laughed and shook my head. "Okay, I'll give you proof." He said. He bent his head down. A few seconds later, he held his head up. He changed. He had dark red eyes instead of brown with veins popping out under them. His fangs protruded from his gums. I put my hands on his cheeks. My thumb touched the veins. I used my other thumb to touch his fangs. "Believe me now?' He asked. I nodded my head but didn't take my hands away. "Do you drink human blood?" I asked him exploring his face with my hands. "It's what I live on." He answered. "Thanks." I said. I kissed him on the cheek and he was gone.

I woke up with the sun streaming in my face. I smiled and rose up stretching. I stopped when I looked around the room. I wasn't at home. I threw off the covers and went downstairs. Only Elijah was there. I wanted to talk to him since last night when Kol showed me his vampire form. "Morning." I said to him going to the kitchen. "Good morning." He replied. I poured out some cereal into a bowl and looked through the drawers for a spoon. I grabbed one and shut the drawer with my hip. I sat down in the chair opposite of Elijah. "Are you a vampire too?" I asked him. "Excuse me?" He responded. "Kol told me he was a vampire yesterday, are you?" I asked again. "Yes I am. So are Klaus and Rebekah." He answered. "Rebekah's a vampire too?" I asked again. "Our family was the first vampires ever created." He told me. Getting more interested, I straighted my position. "Really?" I asked again. "Our mother was the original witch; she turned us into vampires when our little brother Henrik died of a werewolf attack." He told me. "Werewolves are real too?" I said. "Henrik and Nik went to see them transform on a full moon. They got attacked. When they got back, Henrik had died." He finished. "I'm sorry." I told him. "Are you getting annoyed of my questions?" I asked again. He shook his head. "Ask away."

"So your mother put a spell into your drinks turning you into vampires. Then you father killed you that night?" I said. He nodded. "What a dick." I added. He chuckled. "What's so funny?" Klaus asked joining us. "I was telling her about how we turned into vampires." Elijah told him. "And your mother had an affair with a werewolf making you a hybrid." I added. "What didn't you tell her?" Klaus asked. "Tatia." Elijah said leaving the room. Klaus' fist's clenched. "Who's Tatia?" I asked him. "It's nothing." He said sitting down. "You better tell me before I run away yelling 'vampire!' all over town." I threatened him. He smiled and leaned back. "She was the first woman Elijah and I both fell in love with. It tore us apart." Klaus told me. "The night my mother turned us into vampires, it was Tatia's blood we drank." He finished. "That sucks." I told him. I got up ready to go upstairs. I spent the entire day talking to Elijah. "I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow." I told him. I was at the staircase when I heard Klaus say something. "I think it's happening again." He muttered.

**A/N: This chapter was like filler for Belle. She now knows all about their history. This story is going really good and I have big plans for it! Reviews really help!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So sorry for such a late update! My muse was very slow.**

I woke up to loud yelling downstairs. I looked at my phone. It was almost 10 in the morning. I hurried downstairs. Klaus, Elijah, Kol and Damon Salvatore were arguing downstairs. "You already finished the 2nd massacre!" Damon yelled. "One more and Bonnie can drop the veil to the other side." He finished. "Don't you people ever sleep in?" I asked the 4 of them. They all looked at me. _Great job Bells, can't keep your mouth shut._ Their eyes all brightened at the sight of me. I looked down; I was only wearing a big t-shirt that Kol loaned me. Awkward. "Someone has a new pet." Damon said to me. "I'm not there pet you dick. But how's Elena, give her enough food and train her to roll over yet?" I told him. Kol smirked at me. I knew I was probably blushing. "So…" I said sitting on a stool beside the island. "What's a massacre? What veil?" I asked them. "Nothing you need to know about." Elijah told me. "Elijah…" I whined. Klaus rolled his eyes. "The massacre when I killed 12 hybrids and the veil to the supernatural side." He said to me. "Thank you, I know so much now." I told him making myself a cup of coffee. "She's feisty, I like that." I heard Damon said. "Hey skinny jeans, eyes off." I told him taking my cup to my room.

I was currently in my room drawing in my notebook. It was about 8 pm. I was still in my pyjama's consisting of only Kol's shirt. I heard someone knock on my bedroom door. I shut my notebook and quickly shoved it under my pillow. "Come in." I said making the pillow look normal. Kol came in and sat on my bed. "Hey." I said to him. "What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously. "Oh, nothing." I said trying to keep the book out of sight. He smiled at me and grabbed the book under my pillow. "Don't look at that!" I yelled trying to grab it. He stood up flipping through the book. I began panicking; no one was supposed to see that book. He flipped to the current picture I was drawing. He smiled at the picture. "Is this… me?" He asked still looking at it. "What?" I tried saying calmly. "No." I said. He looked at me. "Well, whoever it is, it's beautiful." He complimented. I smiled to myself. The picture was of him. "Thanks." I said. In a flash, he was sitting face to face with me. I looked me right in the eye. "Do you have feelings for me?" He tried compelling me. It didn't work. I tilted me head to the side avoiding eye contact. "I don't know." I replied. He touched my chin with his fingertips turning my head back to face him. He leaned in and kissed my gently. When I started kissing back, he knew. He leaned me down on my pillow with him on top of me.

After a few minutes of kissing, he pulled away. "You know my brothers fancy you as well?" He asked me. "No I didn't." I answered honestly. "Just know, you're one of the first girls I have had true feeling for since I was daggered." He told me. I blushed as he smirked. He continued looking at me. "Stop it." I teased blushing even more. He smiled bigger. "'You need to pick one of us." He said before he flashed out. It was true; I needed to pick only one.

**A/N: They kissed! All you shippers of Kol and Belle, there you go! Sorry for the short chapter. I promise the next chap will be longer. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heyy! I'm in the writing mood so I decided to update another chapter!**

___I have to pick one. I'm not Elena Gilbert. I don't string men along. Especially those who can kill me in the blink of an eye._

I was up most of the night re-writing those exact words in my notebook. I've been here for over 2 weeks and they still can't compel me. What is it? Is there something wrong with me? I haven't come out of my room for days. Each day, Klaus, Elijah or Kol would come in and try to compel my. Rebekah even tried once. Not once had it worked. I missed my family and my friends. I didn't say a word to anyone who came in. I ate food and water, but that was it. I'd sleep for about 5 hours. I read almost 8 different books and drew lots of pictures. What was I going to do?

It was 3:30 in the morning. I just woke up from my 5 hours of sleep. I would always try to go back to sleep, but it never worked. I decided to go downstairs and get something to eat. I crept downstairs as quiet as I could. I grabbed some cereal and sat in front of the television. I watched the Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show while eating. I was about to fill up my bowl when I heard someone come downstairs. Rebekah entered the living room in her pyjamas. "Can't sleep?" She asked. "Not once." I replied filling my bowl, this time with marshmallows. I joined Rebekah on the couch. "Kol told me you kissed." She said breaking the silence. "Yeah, about a week ago." I said back. She nodded. "What about Nik and Elijah?" She asked. "I don't know." I said back. I offered her a marshmallow which she gladly took.

Rebekah and I spent the night downstairs chatting and eating marshmallows. We eventually fell asleep on the couch. "Rebekah? Belle?" We heard someone call. We lazily got up stretching. It was Elijah. "What time is it?" She asked. "An hour before school starts." He responded. Rebekah groaned. "Can Bell's come with me today?" She asked. "Please. I need to get out of here." I told him. I looked at me then Rebekah. "Fine, but keep an eye on her." He finally said.

I put on blue skinny jeans, on over-sized white sweater with Stitch on the front and white boots. I brushed my brown hair and put in my earrings. I slid my ring onto my finger. My dad gave me it. It was silver with a lapis lazuli diamond in the middle. I had a weird picture on it.

Rebekah and I pulled up in front of the high school in Klaus's Aston Martin db9. No one even noticed I was gone. Rebekah and I went inside. Students were everywhere. Rebekah and I went to history class. History sucked without Mr. Saltzman. We sat down beside each other. Today had to be a good day.

After school, Rebekah and I drove home. Before we left the school, she noticed my ring. "Where'd you get that?" She asked. "My dad gave it to me. Why?" I told her. "I knew someone with that ring. Are you related to Margaret Jamison?" She asked. "Yeah, she was my great-great-great grandmother. Again, why?" I replied. "You don't know what you are do you?" She asked me. I was confused. Before I could respond, she quickly drove to my house.

Rebekah and I burst through my front door. "Belle?" My mom asked. "What am I?" I asked. My dad and Claire came to join us. "Belle, your home!" I dad said. "What am I?" I asked before they could hug me. I looked at my dad's right arm. "You got a tattoo!" I almost yelled to him. "What tattoo?" Claire asked. My dad grabbed me and took me to my room.

"You can see this?" He asked me. "It's hard not to miss dad." I told him. "Now is probably the right time to tell you." He said. "Tell me what?" I asked. "I was one of the 5. I still am. So are you." He told me. "What does that even mean?" I asked. "You're a hunter Bells."

**A/N: Reviews really help!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another chapy! Sorry for such a late update.**

"What exactly do I _hunt?_" I asked my dad. "Vampires." He responded. Of course, out of everything, it had to be vampires. "Why do I need to hunt them?" I asked fiddling with my comforter. "Vampires shouldn't be in this world. It's not supposed to happen." He said to me. "I have to go." I said. I raced downstairs to Rebekah. "Can we go?" I asked her. She smiled and we left.

I was curled up under my covers in my room of the Mikaelson mansion. I tried putting the pieces together. It just didn't make any sense. I can't be compelled meaning I can't forget what happened. The only person who knows right now is Rebekah. I looked down at the ring sitting perfectly on my finger. I took it off and threw it against the opposite wall. My room door opened and Klaus came in. He sat beside me under the covers. "Are you okay luv?" He asked. "I just realized I hunt vampires for a living. How do you think I feel?" I responded. He smiled. "It's your choice." He said back. I snuggled closer to him and put my head on his chest. "You do know I can't be compelled?" I asked him. "I figured." He said. "If you want to go back to your family you can." He finished. "I sorta hate my family right now." I said. "Then stay as long as you want." He said. I lifted my head off his chest and kissed him gently. "Thanks." I said getting back into my position and falling asleep.

I woke up but Klaus wasn't beside me. I decided to take a shower and change into skinny jeans and Kol's over-sized shirt. I went downstairs to eat breakfast. Rebekah and Elijah were sitting by the island. "Morning." I said to them. "Good morning Annabelle." Elijah greeted. "You can call me Belle, Elijah." I told him. "You can't let such a beautiful name go to waste." He replied. "Okay Eli, Whatever you say." I responded. I sat down beside Rebekah. "Where are Kol and Klaus?" I asked them. "Out doing who knows what." Rebekah replied. "So what are we going to do?" I asked them. "Well, I have dress shopping for prom." Rebekah told me. I grimaced. "Pass." I replied. I looked at Elijah. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "I'm going out with Klaus if you want to join." He replied. "I'll go with Rebekah."

I pulled on tiffany blue skinny jeans, a floral tank-top that flowed at the bottom, a white cardigan and knee high white boots. I grabbed my phone off nightstand and skipped downstairs

"Rebekah! Just pick one!" I complained waiting on a couch in the local dress shop. She had already tried on over 7 dresses. "Okay, I think I'm going with this one." She yelled out to me from the dressing room. She stepped out in yet again, another dress. It was strap-less yellow and wrapped at the stomach. It flowed to the ground in ruffles that spun around her body. At the top were embroidered diamonds. "Perfect." I said to her. "Are you just saying that to get out of here?" She asked me. "No. Yellow is definitely your colours Beck's." I told her. "Okay, it's this one."

Rebekah had forced me into going to prom with her. She loaned me a dress. It was a light teal strap-less dress that dropped to the ground. It had sapphire coloured jewels at the stomach. I paired it with black flats. I tried walking in heels. No use. I went downstairs. Bekah was waiting for me. "I knew the dress would fit." Rebekah told me. "I knew that dress suited you." I said back. I linked arms with her and we sped off.

On the ride to school, Bekah told me how she couldn't use her vampire "powers" tonight so she could get the cure. The one dose of the cure that Elijah had.

Rebekah forced the teachers to allow me to announce prom king and queen. I was currently sitting beside April Young by the voting ballet box. Teen after teen came to cast votes for king and queen. Rebekah was dying to be queen. I got up to find Rebekah. As I was walking down the empty hallway, I could feel the presence of another person behind me. I whipped around but no one was there. I have officially gone ballistic. I turned back around and jumped when I saw Kol standing there in a tux. "It's not nice to sneak up on people." I told him pushing past him and continued walking. He appeared in front of me smiling. "When have I ever been nice?" He replied. I rolled my eyes looking down the right hallway. I decided to head back to the gym. Kol obviously followed me.

I was sitting back stage preparing the crowns. I turned around to get the pillows and Elena appeared. She looked directly into my eyes. "Make Rebekah prom queen so she can get the cure." She said. I was about to talk back but she was instantly pinned to the nearest wall by Rebekah. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" She yelled at Elena. "Helping you. You obviously want the cure, so if you take it, everyone will stop trying to get it for me." Elena said back. She whisked away and Rebekah followed.

"This year prom king and queen are…" April announced standing beside me. "Matt Donovan and Bonnie Bennett!" We both cheered. The spot light found Matt and Bonnie. The looked at each other then came up to the stage. I put Bonnie's crown on and she and Matt faced the crowd. Everyone cheered as I went back stage to get my things. After I got my purse, I turned around seeing Elena again with her vampire eyes. "I told you to make Rebekah queen, should have listened." She said. She was about to bite my neck when I broke off the nearest thing I could and jammed it into her stomach. I realized I staked her with a piece of a chair's back. I took the opportunity to run, but where?

I found myself running home. My real home. I burst through the door and locked it. It was dark and the only light was in the kitchen. I put my bag on the table by the door and began going to the kitchen. "Mom? Dad?" I yelled through the house. I came to the kitchen and gasped when I saw. My parents and my sister were lying on the floor covered in their own blood with wooden stakes in their hearts. I fell to the floor beside my mom already tearing up. "Mom!" I yelled shaking her. They were all dead. By now, I was crying so much I could fill the Mississippi river for 10 years. I curled up in a ball and cried my eyes out not noticing the vampire bite on each of their necks.

**A/N: I am so sorry for such late updates! I promise to try and update more frequently. Sorry if you all hate me! Reviews really help! I want you guys to give me some ideas and inspiration for the next chapter to come.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Updating urgently!**

I woke up on my bed in my own room. How did I get up here? Why am I wearing short and a tank-top? My mind drifted from those topics to last night. Tears brimmed my eyes. I forced myself not to cry. My eyes were still red from last night.

Being curious, I decided to go downstairs. I know I did not get up here on my own. I certainly didn't change either. Considering I don't have a baseball bat or knife in my room, I really wasn't armed. I cautiously tip-toed downstairs. I heard the stove on. I sneaked in trying not to make noise. "I could hear you wake up; I can still hear you now darling." Kol said meeting me at the corner. "When did you get here?" I asked him. "I found you here last night with your dead family." He told me. I turned my gaze away from him so he didn't see me tear up. I sat on the bar stool by the island. "What did you do with them?" I asked him. "Buried them." He said handing me a plate with scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. I grabbed a fork and fed myself eggs. It surprised me that he could cook. "You can cook too?" I asked him. I flashed me a smile. "I'm a fast learner." He responded. I blushed at his smile. "Did you change my clothes last night?" I asked him. "Please darling, it's nothing I haven't seen before." He said with an extra hint of cocky.

I pulled on a black sleeve-less sundress that was longer at the back than it was in the front, I accessorized with a thin white belt around my waist and brown ankle boots. Kol said I could go with him to find out who killed my parents. I brushed my hair into its natural waves and braided a lock and wrapped it to the back of my head.

Kol and I arrived at the Salvatore boarding house. I never knew their house was so huge! I knocked on the door and stepped back. Kol snaked his hand around my waist and pulled me to his side. "Hey, watch those hands." I warned him. "Oh please, what are you going to do about it?" He replied. I was about to talk back but Damon opened the door. I smiled at him then elbowed Kol in the stomach. Damon obviously saw and smiled at me. "I like you." He said to me. He let us in and we went to the living room. "You need something?" He asked pouring himself a drink. "Did that Gilbert girl kill Belle's parents last night?" Kol blurted out. "Way to be suttle." I told him slapping his arm. "Stefan and I injected Elena with vervain last night. She's locked in the basement right now." Damon told us. I frowned just as Stefan came into the room. "Belle, so nice to see you." Stefan said to me. I smiled and waved. "Bonnie just called." Stefan told Damon. "What did she want?" Damon asked. "She said Silas is planning on killing all the vampire hunters."

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was really short! I just wanted a Kol and Alex moment. I really needed a cliff-hanger but I didn't know how to do it. So I just decided to make a little chapter for you all. Reviews really help!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I really want to update lots for you all! Would have updated sooner but I had band practice at school till 5.**

"What?" I asked Stefan. "Silas knows that the hunters want to kill him, so he is going to kill all the hunters." He replied. I let it soak in and raced out of the house leaving Kol behind. I stopped by his car and put my hands on the hood breathing heavily. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. "What happened?" Kol asked me. I turned around and sat on the hood. "I'm a hunter." I told him. "Since when?" He asked confused. "I found out a few weeks ago." I told him. He sat beside me on his hood. "You found out a few weeks ago and you're just telling me now?" He questioned. "I didn't want you to worry." I told him. He laughed at me. "What?" I asked him. "Now you really do have to stay with us forever."

I was in my bedroom at the Mikaelson mansion drawing. Now that I knew some old vampire first immortal thing was coming to kill me, I really did have to stay with them forever. Sooner or later, one of them will probably turn me. I will hate them for it. But then I wouldn't be a hunter. I signed my name at the bottom of the page and shut my book. I had been working on my family portrait/drawing. I pulled my robe over the same black dress I was wearing earlier. I trotted downstairs to get my dinner. The kitchen was empty except for Klaus. "Shouldn't you be off creating a diabolical scheme?" I asked him. He smirked at me and took a sip of his whiskey. "Why do you play me to be such an evil person?" He asked me in response. I grabbed the leftover pizza from the fridge and shut the door. "Sorry for capturing the real you." I confessed heating my dinner up in the microwave. "How do you people eat such things?" Klaus asked grimacing at my pizza. "Says the original hybrid who drinks blood." I retorted. "Touché." He said back. I smiled and joined him at the island. "You know Silas wants to kill all hunter's right?" I asked him. "I was the first to know, Kol can't keep his mouth shut." He said to me. I laughed and went over to sit on the couch instead.

"How can you only watch this movie once?" I exclaimed to Klaus. My head was in his lap as we watched the Breakfast Club. "Judd Nelson was a douche, with extremely bad hair!" He retorted. "Klaus Mikaelson, of all the things in the world." I said to him. Klaus turned off the television and looked at me in the eyes. "Why did you kiss me a few nights ago?" He asked me. I got a lump in my throat. I didn't know what to say. "You were there for me. It made me happy." I replied. He smiled and nodded. I jumped off his lap and went upstairs to bed. This problem was not getting easier.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am super sorry for such a late update! I promise you all I will never abandon this story!**

I couldn't sleep last night at all. The oldest immortal wants to kill me. I think I'm falling for 3 brothers. It was the hardest night of my life.

I was sitting downstairs in my pj's eating cinnamon toast crunch at 6 in the morning. I was watching my favourite show, Supernatural. Something about my life and this show just make a great pair. I was currently watching the best episode "Yellow Fever." The sight of Dean getting scared makes me laugh uncontrollably. I pulled the throw blanket from the couch and threw over my body. The blanket smelled like Elijah, Kol and Klaus combined. So pretty much expensive cologne, blood and alcohol. I was so caught up in my show; I didn't hear someone come downstairs.

**Elijah's POV**

Annabelle was laughing on the couch watching TV. I couldn't help but smile to myself. I flashed forward and sat beside her. "Enjoying yourself?" I asked her. She smiled at me. "Did I wake you up?" She asked me. "I'm an early riser." I replied. She snuggled closer into the couch pulling the blanket tighter. "Why'd you wake up so early?" I asked her. She took a spoon-full of cereal and ate it. "Rough night." She answered. She giggled at the television. "Does this have to do with an old immortal wanting you head on a platter?" I asked her again. She pouted at me childishly. "You're just full of happiness." She replied. I smiled and lay back in the couch. "But if you're so curious, then yes it does." She said. I watched TV with her for a moment. "Do you always watch show's that tie in with your life?" I asked her. She giggled. "This so happens to be my favourite show." She said back. She shifted and cuddled closer to me. She rested her head on my chest. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her. She fell asleep soon after.

**Belles POV**

I woke up back in my bed. Elijah must have carried me up when I fell asleep. I realized I still had the blanket from downstairs. I squished it tighter inhaling the scent. I fell back to sleep after.

I later woke up at 10. I shot up noticing the time. Why did I wake up so late? My room was still dark since the curtains weren't drawn open. I didn't see the strange shadowy figure sitting in the arm chair in the corner. I jumped as I turned my head facing it. It was just Kol. "You know I'm a scaredy cat!" I yelled at him. He smiled at me and flashed beside me. "I've been waiting for you my love." He said to me. I looked at him puzzled. "Excuse me?" I asked him. "You look just like her." He said to me. I was starting to get scared. "Why are you acting so weird?" I asked him. He took his hand and caressed my cheek. I tried not to enjoy his touch even though I knew it wasn't him. He kissed my forehead when I noticed the stake in his hand. "I'm so sorry Charlotte." He said before he jammed the stake in my stomach. I yelled in pain and grabbed my wound. "Silas." I gritted through my teeth. He smiled at me and was gone in seconds.

I was in agony when Kol burst into my room. He had blood seeping from his shirt. The same shirt the Silas was wearing, but his didn't have blood. Kol's did. He was by me side in seconds. "Here's a tip," I choked out. "Don't let Silas use your body." He smiled at me as I lay my head in his lap. My stomach wasn't bleeding heavily but it was bleeding. Kol examined the wound and bit his wrist. He put it my mouth and I tried drinking it. I had about half a mouth full until I spit all of it out on the floor. "I have to heal the old fashioned way Kol. I'm a hunter." I said to him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "Where are your brother's?" I asked him. "With the Salvatore's." He replied. "How'd he get to you?" I asked him. "I thought he was Rebekah, until he staked me." He said. "What a bitch." I said to him putting pressure on my stomach. He chuckled. "What did he say to you?" He asked me. "He called me Charlotte." I told him. "Why Charlotte?" He asked. "To hell if I know. Them he kissed me on the forehead and staked me." I finished. "And you thought it was me and loved it?" I asked cocky. "Oh shut up." I said to him. He picked me up bridal style and took me downstairs.

It was almost 7 pm until Klaus and Elijah came home. Kol was busy making me dinner. "What the hell happened?" Klaus asked. "Silas happened." I replied. Kol came out of the kitchen and handed me my dinner. I put the plate down on stomach and gasped in pain. "Fudge-sickle." I said lifting it up again. I put a pillow in my wound and then put my plate down. "Have you tried blood?" Elijah asked Kol. "She spit it out." Kol replied. I knew they were all staring at me in Kol's shirt that was still drenched in blood. "Stop being pervs." I told them. I went back to eating as the continued their conversation. "What did he say to you?" Klaus asked me. "He called me Charlotte and attempted to murder me." I told them slurping up my spaghetti. "Wait, Charlotte?" Elijah asked me. I nodded. "Didn't that Salvatore mention a Charlotte Jamison?" Klaus asked. "Why?" Kol asked getting more interested. "Belle is Charlotte's doppelganger. Charlotte was Silas' one true love."

**A/N: I hope this chapter makes up for my long gone time. If you're wondering why I chose "Supernatural," that's my favourite show other the TVD and The Original's. Reviews really help!**


End file.
